


Cannibal (I Am)

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Series: Be Too Sweet And You'll Be A Goner [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU where Void doesn't attempt to murder everyone and everything because he has DEREK, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kind of hurt/comfort but not really?, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: His mouth curled into a scowl as he reminded himself- yet again- that it wasn’t Stiles who had risen.It was Void. The nogitsune. The monster wearing his baby’s face.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Void Stiles, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Be Too Sweet And You'll Be A Goner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Cannibal (I Am)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! Hope you all are doing well, even with everything that is going on in the world right now. Happy Pride Month! I forgot to add that in with the last fic I posted, oops.  
> This fic is for the Nogitjune 2020 that's happening on Tumblr. Personally, I love Void Stiles so I really, really wanted to do something but then procrastinated the entire month to get it done. But, here it is, finally. I hope you guys like it :)  
> The title is from "Cannibal" by Kesha.

Derek groaned as he woke up. 

He wasn’t a morning person even on his best days, and now it felt even worse-- sluggish and tired, even as he clawed his way back to consciousness. 

He swiped a hand over his face and sat up, blearily pawing at Stiles’ side of the bed. 

It was cold-- he must’ve already gotten up. 

His mouth curled into a scowl as he reminded himself- yet _again_ \- that it wasn’t _Stiles_ who had risen. 

It was _Void._ The nogitsune. The monster wearing his baby’s face. 

He growled to himself halfheartedly and left his bedroom to find the demon in his den. 

It wasn’t difficult, as his heartbeat was the only other present in the loft-- Derek had forbidden the betas from coming over until Void was gone. They’d started having pack nights at the McCalls’ instead, even though it wasn’t the same without Stiles’ obnoxious mothering and warmth. 

When all they could get was Void’s cold silence and cutting humor. 

Derek padded into the kitchen softly, raising an eyebrow. 

Void was sitting on the couch and looking suspiciously innocent as he nursed his coffee- which he didn’t even necessarily _need_ , but Derek suspected he drank anyway out of habit on Stiles’ part- and watched the sun rise over the surrounding buildings. 

Derek made himself tea, stirring idly as he watched him. 

“You’re up early,” he commented finally, breaking the silence. 

Void turned blank amber eyes- eyes that should’ve been filled with logic and love and _life_ \- on him, shrugging indifferently. 

“Stiles wanted to see the sun rise,” he said, focusing back onto the window. 

Derek frowned a little- unsure of how to respond to _that_ \- and sat beside him to drink his tea. 

He began to tap away at his phone after a few moments, his cup growing cold as he responded to countless emails and text messages. 

When he finished, he realized Void was staring. 

“ _What_?” he asked, glaring. 

He shrugged again, careless, “I can taste your stress. What’s wrong?” 

Derek bared his teeth, uneasy and irritable, “Don’t act like you _care_. It’s not a good look on you.” 

Void smirked humorlessly, raising an eyebrow, “ _I_ don’t. But Stiles does. He worries about you. Aches with it, really.” 

Derek deflated, guilt tearing at his insides, “He doesn’t need to. I’m fine.” 

Void snorted, but didn’t say anything, edging closer to Derek so he could intertwine their hands and drain Derek’s self-hatred and chaotic, conflicting emotions, leaving him hollow. 

He let go and flexed his fingers, grinning as he was made stronger. 

Derek made a face and wrapped his arms around himself defensively, still getting used to coping with emptiness over suffering. 

Void smiled sharply at his discomfort, “You’ve been like this a long time, haven’t you? Your pain is aged and you’re not accustomed to being without it.” 

He gave Derek a considering look, like he was a particularly interesting piece of a puzzle, “I mean, I’m not _complaining_. Your hurt is some of the best I’ve ever tasted, babe.” 

The pet name- an echo of Stiles, of the only one who’d he let get away with renaming him since Laura- stung worse than any physical injury Void could’ve inflicted on him. It ate at him, tore his heart out, left him raw and open and _vulnerable_. 

Derek growled at him, and batted away the hand he’d sneaked onto Derek’s knee to gnaw at his pain, “I know you’ve seen his memories. I know you know what happened. I _know_ you’re a fucking sadist. I just didn’t realize you would go as far as to play stupid to hurt me.” 

“Is that how little you think of me?” he asked, lips curled in faint amusement. 

“You’re a demonic fox spirit possessing the love of my life. Forgive me if I don’t hold you in high regard,” Derek deadpanned, spite dripping from his voice like acid. 

Void chuckled, eyes glittering like shards of obsidian, “I can’t argue that. You know I can’t. However, I can tell you that giving _you_ pain brings me no pleasure. I need it to survive-- any pain I cause has a _purpose_. But with you, it would be senseless. You already have so much in you that I don’t need to make anymore.” 

Derek considered him, oddly thoughtful. 

Void leaned forward, putting himself in Derek’s space even as he moved away. He stopped a short distance from Derek’s face, his amber irises both so alike and irrefutably _different_ from Stiles’. 

“Trust me?” he asked, his voice husky and low. 

He reached out to cup Derek’s jaw, his thumb smoothing over his bottom lip sweetly. 

It felt _amazing_ , like everything Derek had been missing, everything he’d been denying himself ever since this all started. The bitter taste of misery clung to the back of his throat as he was confronted by how much he _missed_ Stiles, how much it _hurt_. 

For a second, without even really thinking about it, he leaned into the touch, eyes falling closed and shoulders sagging. Like he could relax. Like everything could be okay again. 

But then he remembered where he was, and who he was dealing with. 

Derek snarled and shoved him away, baring his fangs as his eyes flashed, “ _Never_ going to happen.” 

Void sat back on the couch, smirking like he’d already won, “You will eventually. When this all stops feeling _empty_ and starts feeling _good_. Or when I’m strong enough to let Stiles back into the driver’s seat everyone in a while when you’re good for me. You’ll trust me then, little wolf-- you’ll do _anything_ I ask and I won’t even have to _make_ you.” 

Derek shuddered, shaking his head in a futile attempt to banish Void’s voice, his scent, what he was saying. He walked away, curling in on himself as Void turned back to the sunrise. 

He refreshed his emails and his texts from Lydia and Deaton and Argent, chewing his lip bloody when he saw there was nothing new. 

Tears flooded his burning eyes as desperation clawed at his ribs. 

He had to get Stiles back. 

He had to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think down in the comments. Feedback is always appreciated!! Until next time.  
> \- Sins 
> 
> Find my Tumblr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
